Sweet Tooth
by Azusasan
Summary: MERRY XMAS! Shonen ai. Felix is being scroogier than ever because dear old Picard is coming to town... Of course, a little sugar can change everything during the holidays.


Sweet Tooth  
  
* * *  
  
Love gives itself; it is not bought.  
  
- Longfellow  
  
* * *  
  
I decided to get out of my major angst/depression slump and write some more romantic, YAOI humor. What with my father closing his business and my complete and total hatred of the world, I've had little to be joyful about, except my slightly-larger circle of friends this year.  
  
Love to Kav, Usagi, Sammie, Annalie, Sarah, Iz, Cindy, Maddy, the people of the SLT, Vyctori, Shadow, Phil, Tsuka, fredde184, and all of my reviewers and strange people that so-calledly worship me. Much love, hugs, kisses, and SHNUGS from me to you.  
  
[Taylor: .___.; It is the SHNUG of doom! RUN FOR THE HILLS!]  
  
[Felix: *Dead in corner*]  
  
...Yeah. Taylor, Iz, Aurican and Felix say their Merry Christmases and stoof like that to you, too. ::Waves:: Have fun.  
  
Note: Much lurve to Asaka Kiseragi-san who INSPIRED ME. More Felix- moodiness and stuff. BUT WITH A TWIST! Muwahahahahah. =D And no, I'm not ripping off her lurvlyful story. What makes you think that? ::Innocent blink::  
  
And it's actually Isaac / Mia, Jenna / Garet. Not Jenna x Mia, which is my norm.  
  
* * *  
  
Sweet Tooth  
  
[ picard - felix ]  
  
* * *  
  
There was one, always-present reason why Felix absolutely detested the holidays. And it was called:  
  
...Well, actually, he had plenty of reasons. One thing was that the sugar level in just about everyone except him spiked over the Christmas weekend (Including Djinn; the horrors), the gift-getting/buying, having the numerous relatives and/or friends over, and the mistletoe.  
  
Jenna, of course, loved the mistletoe. Nearly just as much she loved eggnog and her darling Garet, of course. Garet was afraid of mistletoe, Jenna, and eggnog over the holidays. Poor guy.  
  
Isaac could sympathize with him, in some sort of woman-related way. Mia adored shopping, like she adored white chocolate and her debonair, yellow- scarved Isaac. But Isaac was deathly afraid of shopping, white chocolate, and Mia. No, really. A sugar-high Mia on a shopping spree is something to run in terror from.  
  
And so, for the majority of Christmas, Felix spent it holed up in his room on the second floor, reading, shining his rarely-ever-used-weapons, or wishing for something worthwhile to look forward to during Christmastime.  
  
But there was something. Jenna knew, Garet knew, Isaac and Mia knew. Even Ivan and Sheba knew -- well, they had to, they were the most well-informed people (being Jupiter adepts and all) on Weyard. Picard was going to visit.  
  
Picard was doted on by the young and the old ladies, of which he both surpassed very much in age. Men were envious of his mastery of the sea and of battle. And every time he stepped foot within the threshold of Vale's small gate, childhood crushes began, and old ones rekindled. His trips to the mainland were very far and few in between, so this year was special, just because the fabulous Lemurian was visiting town.  
  
It was worse than Santa Claus, Felix mused in his room, trying to read a book on alchemy and its uses and failing miserably. With a yawn, he flipped to the first page, and on it, in big, black bold letters: The Many, Many, Many, Many Uses of Alchemy - By Kraden. He frowned at it, then swore revenge on Ivan, who had given him the dratted thing for his birthday.  
  
"Ohhh, Feeelix!" Jenna called from outside his door. "Today's the day Picard comes!"  
  
"That's great and dandy, but I don't really care."  
  
"Felix, now, don't say that!" By the tone of her sugary-sweet voice, he knew he had better hide.  
  
"There's nothing really special about -- "  
  
A great roar from outside the house. Felix meeped and ducked under his bed.  
  
"He's here!" Jenna yelled. Felix could hear her booted feet thumping on the stairs as she descended them.  
  
/Don't tell me that was.../ Felix crept out and poked his head out of the window. Clumps of people were standing at the gate, and most were yelling, leaping up and down, and waving scarves. He sighed and flopped back down. /They treat him like a celebrity. Sure, I was considered 'villainous' at the start, but it turned out I was really trying to save the world! And they give him all the glory? That's not fair.../  
  
He just realized he was acting immature. He didn't even really like the limelight, either, but -- he thought proper credit was due to those who deserved it.  
  
...It wasn't fair.  
  
* * *  
  
Was it just him, or did Felix seem... grumpier than usual?  
  
That was saying a lot, too.  
  
Picard had managed to stay away from the mobs of girls (And a few boys) that pledged to worship him for the majority of the day. And now, he sat, meditating on a few things as he sipped hot chocolate in the guest room.  
  
Every time Felix spoke to him, it felt forced and unhappy. The Venus adept refused eye contact with him, and avoided him whenever possible. He wasn't acting... normal. Although he acted much the same during their journey, it was on a much less severe degree. Picard wanted to know what was up, and what was causing all this.  
  
He confronted the reclusive young man later that day in the kitchen.  
  
"Felix."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Why do you..." he paused, thinking of a proper word. "Why do you dislike me so much?"  
  
"I don't dislike you." Felix responded quickly.  
  
"Why else do you avoid me and never speak to me?"  
  
"I have my reasons." The Venus adept said icily. "And I'd prefer to keep them to myself."  
  
Picard frowned. "Felix, if you hate me, just come out and say it."  
  
He moved towards the exit. "I don't hate you, I -- "  
  
The Lemurian snatched his arm, keeping him from taking another step. "You what?"  
  
"Let go."  
  
"Answer me."  
  
"No."  
  
They were both so close now, close enough to feel the other's warmth. Felix had his head bowed towards the ground, his dark hair creating a curtain around his face.  
  
"Felix, I don't want our relationship to break now..."  
  
Felix was silent. With a sudden jerk, he broke free of Picard's grasp, escaping from him and his questions.  
  
* * *  
  
Felix was curled up in his bed when IT happened. And when IT happened, everything went into chaos.  
  
Because of IT.  
  
"CANDY CANES!" Jenna shrieked from downstairs.  
  
...He never hid them well. Maybe it was because he hid them in the same place every year...  
  
/Crud. Ivan and Sheba are here by now, too.../  
  
A barrage of purple lightning bolts boomed outside his window. Felix sighed, stuffing his head under his pillow in hopes of drowning out the screaming and other thunderous noises.  
  
There was a soft crackle. Felix peeked out, afraid that Jenna had sent fire up the stairs again in her sugar-high state.  
  
...It was a wrapped candy cane with a big red bow tied onto its hook. Felix blinked.  
  
The candy cane skittered back out his door. He twitched. Someone was playing a practical joke on him, he knew... But when he confronted whoever it was, he could seriously INJURE them... Ohohohoho. Felix followed.  
  
The candy cane bounced down the stairs with Felix trailing it. After making it down the stairs (Without cracking), it swung into the kitchen, around a spilled jar of cookies (At this, Felix grimaced), then it leaped into the hallway. Felix was so worried about following the freaky candy cane that he wasn't aware of where it could possibly be leading him: the guest room.  
  
"So you fell for my trick."  
  
Felix started and looked up. Picard sat on the bed opposite the door, the candy cane twirling around his finger.  
  
The Venus adept glowered at him. "You..."  
  
Picard smiled. "It was me. Honestly, Felix, I thought you were smarter than that... But it enticed you, didn't it?"  
  
Felix blushed at the word 'enticed.' It was the same word Kay had used to describe Picard's eyes: enticing...  
  
Wait a moment. Why was he staring at Picard's eyes, anyway? In a huff, he turned away to stare at the wall.  
  
"Do you like me, Felix?"  
  
"No."  
  
"You don't like me? What a shame."  
  
"Picard, what's wrong with you, anyhow?" He turned back around to glare at the Lemurian, but he had vanished.  
  
/Lemurians just don't vanish./ Felix thought to himself, but he was nonetheless worried. Picard was already acting strangely enough...  
  
"Let me ask you again," Picard murmured, from behind him. Strong arms curled around his slender waist and pulled him against a warm body. . . "Do you like me?"  
  
/Eek./  
  
"Let go!" Felix shrieked. "You pervert -- "  
  
A mouth connected with his own. He could taste sweetness leaking onto his tongue.  
  
...Lemurians and sugar were a bad mix, Felix decided shortly thereafter. Or, maybe...  
  
His legs were beginning to buckle as Picard continued to kiss him. Part of him wanted it all to stop, to throw Picard out the front door and never see his hide in Vale again, but another part wanted more of this -- more of Picard.  
  
"Stop it..." Felix mumbled softly. Picard was pressing light kisses to his jawline.  
  
"Do you want me to?"  
  
He held onto the taller adept as a wave a dizziness flooded through him. "...No."  
  
Picard smiled against Felix's lips. "I thought so." But he didn't continue, at least not for the moment.  
  
"You have a sweet tooth, don't you?" Felix asked after a brief silence, casting a glance at the candy cane that lay on the bed.  
  
"Of course I do!" Picard replied brightly, planting a kiss on his forehead. "When it comes to something as sweet as you -- "  
  
"Picard!" Felix wailed.  
  
"You're what makes the season bright for me, Felly-love," Picard grinned, guiding him to the door. "Now, to the eggnog!"  
  
"W-wait a moment! When did this obsession with all things sweet develop?!"  
  
Picard turned to face him. "When I met you, of course."  
  
He was rendered speechless.  
  
* * *  
  
e n d e  
  
* * *  
  
Snyarharharharhar. Fluffy stoof. Writing this made me feel better. ^___^ ::Squeezes Felix:: I should hang mistletoe above Picard and shove you in front of him!  
  
[Felix: x__X;; Eep.]  
  
[Taylor: *Tackles Felix* He's coming to MY home for the holidays! *Growl*]  
  
::Stare:: ...Do you want poor Felly-kun to deal with your ebil brother who can't remember names?  
  
[Taylor: ...]  
  
[Felix: o_o]  
  
...Right-o.  
  
~:~ MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR ~:~  
  
[ From Azu and Co. ]  
  
(((Hey! Give me a Christmas prezzie by REVIEWING!))) 


End file.
